zodiacbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquarius
The Constellation The Water Bearer constellation has three planets - Primitus, Secundus, and Tertius - each with its own moon. The atmospheres of all three planets are in perfect harmony, so Aquarians live on every surface available to them. Each planet is home to two Clans. The People Personality House Aquarius brings Philosophy to the Zodiac. Its people are introspective, intelligent, inquisitive, humanitarian, and true trailblazers, though sometimes their determination to design a better world can make them seem excessively eccentric, radical, and revolutionary to outsiders. At heart, Aquarians are full of hope for tomorrow, and their minds are fountains of ideas for how to create a more interconnected world. The House’s people are divided into Six Clans: - The Nightwing (their glyph is an Owl, they’re the House’s star readers) - The Literati (their glyph is a book, they’re the House’s literary scholars and educators) - The Fellowship (their glyph is a Hand, they’re the House’s social conscience and philanthropists) - The Naturalists (their glyph is a Tree, they’re the House’s environmentalists) - The Visionaries (their glyph is an Eye, they’re the House’s creators of a better tomorrow) - The Royal Clan (their glyph is a Crown, the House’s Monarchy resides here) Their speech is hopeful and insightful, and they deliver their words with equal parts gravity and dreaminess. Physically Aquarians have narrow faces, ivory skin, and glassy eyes with irises that span every shade of the sky—white, gray, blue, purple, black, yellow, orange, pink, red. The Elders on Aquarius (the House’s Guardian and Zodai from each Clan) lose their birth names when they are sworn in and adopt a new name that’s given to them by their Clan, consisting of a single, personality-embodying word. The Technology Citizens are divided into one of the Six Clans, each represented by a different symbol. All Aquarians carry with them a Philosopher’s Stone, a computer-like device encased in a lead pendant that hangs from a silver chain around their neck. Its design varies according to Clan, and they use it to access holographic data or send messages to others. Clans are connected through a network of Philosopher’s Stones so that at any given moment, an Aquarian can access every member of her Clan at once, transmitting a video feed of what he’s seeing and opening a channel to his Elders’ counsel. Their weapon is called a Barer. They use a current of electricity to create different weapons. They can create a sword, a shield that protects the whole body, or just shoot a current of electricity. The Government House Aquarius is a Royal Monarchy under the rule of the Supreme Guardian who is always a member of the Royal Clan. On Aquarius, being Guardian is a birthright, so lineage is determined by blood. Often, the House’s best star reader will actually be the Guardian’s Senior Advisor and not the Guardian himself. The Guardian Supreme Guardian Gortheaux the Thirty-Third — The youngest Guardian in centuries, he is only six years old, so Supreme Advisor Copperneus rules in his stead. As of Black Moon the new Supreme Advisor is Untara. It is unknown when the change occurred, but it can be inferred that Untara challenged Copperneus to a due in the Astral Plane and won. Category:Signs